


楼槟  小惩大戒

by VincentMo



Category: All槟咖啡馆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMo/pseuds/VincentMo
Kudos: 6





	楼槟  小惩大戒

“明先生，您找我？”  
政府办公厅，明楼背对着门，手里握着一杯酒。  
罗槟把门关好，在明楼的办公桌前站定，等着明楼什么时候转过身来。他不常来，确切地说，自从明楼升了官，便被更加严厉地明令禁止了。  
“你知道规矩。”明楼并没有转身，声音却及严厉。  
罗槟心里一紧，露出些许胆怯：“在这里？”  
“还要我再重复一次吗？”明楼不容置疑的权威和眼镜片反射出的寒光让整间办公室都弥漫着低气压，压得罗槟有些喘不上气来。  
刚才阿诚放罗槟进来的时候，特意很有深意地低声对他说，明先生把今天一整天的所有会客全部取消了，还特意嘱咐了，没有特殊的事情别打扰他工作。罗槟深深吸了口气，明楼这是生了多大的气才会这样安排。  
罗槟一边照着规矩，对着明楼的背影一件一件把衣服脱掉，然后整整齐齐地挂在衣架上，一边迅速搜索自己到底做了什么了不得的错事。  
上周，因为杜飞的事情，先是他的助理戴曦在何赛的指使下，在网络上发文引发轩然大波，接着又是他和何赛在听证会上和何嘉一激烈辩论，导致何嘉一急病入院，去世，何赛也因为父亲的突然离世情绪崩溃。好在他还是做到了，给杜飞做无罪辩护。虽然付出了惨重的代价，可他觉得自己问心无愧。  
显然明楼不这么想。这几天罗槟给明楼打了无数电话，都没能接通，明楼又明令禁止过罗槟到政府办公厅或者不请自入他的住宅。直到今天早上，阿诚一个电话把床上还正在做梦的罗槟叫到了政府办公厅大楼，现在正赤身裸体地站在明楼办公室里。  
罗槟设想过无数可能出现的情况，如果突然有人闯进来怎么办？他该往哪躲，还是该声称自己并不是那个在听证会上大出风头，在网上受到网民热捧的精英律师罗槟。面对政法口的主管领导，自己多年的地下情人和自己在法学这条路上的启蒙恩师，明楼，对于罗槟来说是不容置疑的权威，虽然，很久以来他都不得不保守这个秘密，甚至在工作中忘记这个人的存在。  
大约过了很久，罗槟确定很久，因为他的皮肤逐渐变凉，开始觉得发冷，小腿开始有了些许抽筋的征兆……明楼终于放下了手里那杯酒，转过了身。  
“想清楚了吗？”明楼打开抽屉，取出一管润滑剂和一个小型的金属电动阳具。  
罗槟吃惊地看着明楼拿出这些东西，开始冒冷汗。原本以为只是打屁股：这种事情是发生过的，很久之前罗槟还在上大学的时候在明教授的办公室里，明楼用刚给罗槟买的皮带把罗槟揍得三个月没法下床，导致罗槟从此看见男款的皮带都退避三舍。其他时候多半都是在自己家里，或者明楼家里，小惩大诫，情趣意味更浓。毕竟罗槟工作能力足够优秀，又是长相身材俱佳的完美情人，也没给明楼找过太大的麻烦。  
老色鬼居然把这些东西放在办公室里，难道是…？罗槟开始腹诽。  
“趴下。”明楼用指背敲了敲自己的办公桌一脚，“别想东想西的，这是今天早上我临时让阿诚到楼下买的。”  
（解释就是掩饰。）  
罗槟不敢怠慢，赶紧用手肘撑好趴在明楼指定好的位置，深吸一口气，因为明楼已经大步走到他身后，准备动手了。  
“啪”，明楼一掌拍在罗槟白嫩的屁股上，声音清脆。“不知道怎么翘臀吗？双腿打开与肩同宽，腰部下沉，提臀，把你后面那小嘴给我张开！”明楼一边帮罗槟纠正动作，一边口述，让罗槟害臊得无地自容。特别是他看到桌角上那个自己亲自给明楼装的微型摄像机现在正无辜地对着他自己狼狈的样子，上面的灯还一闪一闪的。嗐！这不是怕明楼遇到什么特殊的事情说不清楚嘛，现在想想，真是多此一举加作茧自缚。  
这明老头坏得很！罗槟恨不得把头埋到桌子底下，不料冰凉湿滑的异物感从后穴直入脑髓：“啊，你TM轻点！”  
情急之下，罗槟有些口没遮拦，明楼却不急不躁地将假阳具剩余的部分推入罗槟体内，才轻声呵斥：“你刚才说什么？”  
“我…～”没等罗槟说出第二个字，明楼便打开了高速开关。  
异物感还没有完全消失，润滑剂倒是在进入罗槟体内后迅速融化形成润滑，假阳具在高速震动时会慢慢滑出穴口，每次快要掉出来的时候，明楼就用手推回最里面。  
这样的动作迅速调动了罗槟全身的敏感器官，一个小小的假阳具却越来越不能让他满足，特别是这样的感官是与真正的插入完全不同的，刚插入的时候刚刚触碰到敏感点，假阳具总会慢慢退出，感觉越来越弱，欲望却被完整地勾起来了。罗槟不停地提臀企图夹住滑落的假阳具，可是金属的质感随着肠液和润滑剂的充分混合，滑落的速度愈发的快。  
“知道做错什么了吗？”明楼手下不停，知道罗槟两腿发软，故意抬了抬罗槟的腰让他站好。  
“知…知，不道…”  
明楼把假阳具转到低速，慢慢压进罗槟体内，没再让它滑落。  
“我是说过不让你因为案子的事情找我，可你要在网上发酵，要开听证会，完全可以由你们律所提出，通过正常程序让我来处理。你这样越过我，我没有意见。可现在出了人命！我不管是不是何嘉一身体早有问题，事情不是这样解决的！”  
罗槟头上豆大的汗珠一滴一滴落在明楼的办公桌上。他知道明楼说的都是对的，现在，他不仅让法律界损失了何嘉一这样的法学泰斗，还让自己最好的搭档何赛陷入了深深的自责之中。而自己，站在领奖台上时竟然丝毫没有意识到，那并不是唯一的解决方法。因为战胜权威，并不意味着非要在听证会上辩赢何嘉一，也可能是经过广泛的民意调查后直接由上级下发的新的红头文件。无论是特事特办还是新的法律条文，都好过去折腾一个耄耋老人。可他从一开始就排除了这个选项。明楼气的，不是他想方设法为杜飞辩护，而是这个想方设法里根本就不包括陪伴了自己二十多年的前辈和恩师。  
眼泪在眼眶里打转，罗槟呜呜呜地哭着像知道错了的孩子。明楼也心也软了下来。归根结底，是好心办坏事，不完全是罗槟的错。  
明楼把假阳具关掉拿了出来扔进垃圾桶，拍拍罗槟的肩膀示意他可以穿衣服走人了，然后慢慢坐回自己的座位上整理了一下衣领和领带。  
明楼这几天失望至极，突然意识到，罗槟真的长大了，再也不需要他的任何庇护就能驰骋沙场，或许，再也不需要他明楼这棵大树的荫庇了，而且他还有了封印这个新靠山，虽然不及明楼的权势，却肯让罗槟放手去博。  
可罗槟没走，直接跨坐在了明楼腿上。  
多说无益，明楼直接吻掉了罗槟眼角的泪痕，然后把咸涩的泪水度入罗槟口中。“在这里就非要不可了？”交换了一个绵软又意味深长的吻后，罗槟想悄悄拉开明楼的裤链，却意外摸到了明楼的皮带扣，吃了一惊，真有皮带啊！  
本就有些局促地把腿搭在椅子扶手上，罗槟这下几乎是被卸掉了全部的力气。明楼不费吹灰之力就把来捣乱的小坏蛋抱起来放在办公桌上。  
“本来是打算你要是敢走，就用皮带狠狠抽你一顿，再关你三个月的。”明楼边解释边解开皮带，掏出让罗槟欲罢不能的大鸟。“可惜你没走。腿抬起来！”  
桌子好硬，这个姿势好羞耻啊，罗槟刚刚哭过，两颊潮红，一手抱着一条大腿程M形，以这个人羞耻的姿势正对着还是西装革履的明楼，等待插入。  
明楼也没再吓唬罗槟，胡乱抹了一把润滑就往罗槟屁眼里插，罗槟固然是饥渴难耐，明楼也是忍得辛苦。没抽插了几下，交合处就传来啪啪啪的声音更刺激了明楼加快速度。  
（此时门外）  
“阿诚先生，是谁惹明先生发了这么大的火？这都打了多少下了，别闹出人命来！”  
明楼早知道要在办公室做这种事情是一定会被听门角的，干脆早就放出过小道消息：明先生喜欢体罚，惹怒了明先生，是要用皮带抽的。  
“明先生自有分寸。”阿诚只负责把门，不负责澄清谣言。这帮人也不知道是真聋还是装聋作哑，这啪啪和啪啪这么分不清吗？  
（办公室内）  
“你轻点，有人要听到了！”罗槟咬着牙不敢发出声音，明楼却好像无所畏惧。  
“怎么罗大律师也学会敢做不敢当了？”明楼一语双关，一边操弄着罗槟，一边在手上挤了些润滑，然后开始捉弄罗槟的小鸟。  
“呜呜，要漏了。”罗槟小声呜咽，却很诚实地把腿打得更开往明楼怀里送。  
“想爽的话就喊出声来！”明楼的手活虽然不太熟练，让罗槟舒服地叫出声还是没什么问题。  
“啊啊啊……”罗槟终于失控喊出了声，明楼满意地加快了动作，然后在罗槟全身一阵痉挛之后抽了出来，两股浊液同时射在罗槟平坦白皙的小腹上。  
罗槟喘着粗气瘫在办公桌上看着明楼迅速整理好自己的着装，很优雅地坐回椅子上，小声骂了一句：“衣冠禽兽！”  
“你说什么？”明楼似笑非笑地黠问。  
罗槟伸手去拽明楼桌上的抽纸清理，结果发现浑身酸疼，连胳膊都有些抬不起来：“我是说你帮我拿几张纸过来！”  
“看来明老头老当益壮，还能把罗大律师操翻在办公桌上，也不算太废物。”明楼满意地伸了手，把纸巾递过来帮罗槟清理。还眼睁睁看着罗槟屁滚尿流地爬下办公桌，穿上他的西装，重新打理好头发，然后一瘸一拐地在众目睽睽之下从走廊里脸红心跳地走了出去。  
然后。  
“阿诚，你进来帮我开一下窗通通风。”明楼按下了内线电话，恢复异常严肃的表情。


End file.
